


Per Chance to Dream

by WacheyPena



Series: Ringverse [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." Only Clark's dream goes a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Chance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Stupid Dog."

Green. That was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes. Lifting his left hand, he found the green was from his ring, his wedding ring. The green part was obviously Kryptonite, but it wasn’t hurting him.

Taking it off for a better look, Kal-El then found the inscription written on the inside. It read, _‘To My Shining Star, My Love, My Pain.’_

“Reading the inscription again?” Someone said beside him. It was then Kal remembered he hadn’t been sleeping alone. He never had to sleep alone anymore because…

…because he was married to Bruce Wayne.

That’s right; Krypton and Earth had formed an alliance with one another, ever since his father Jor-El made the first spaceship that was able to travel the distance between the two planets. Then scientists, funded by the Wayne Foundation, had created the teleportation gateways, thus allowing them quicker access to one another.

Everything was shaky at first, until both governments decided it would be best to marry off the two prominent sons of the El and Wayne family. Not necessarily to one another, but it turned out that way. And no alliance could have been formed upon a stronger bond.

“Hello, Krypton to Kal! Are you going to keep staring at that ring all day, or are you going to make love to the man who gave it to you?” Bruce interrupted.

Putting said ring back on, Kal decided it was best not to disappoint his husband, and turned to kiss him. Of course their kissing went further along into groping and fondling, until, finally…they were interrupted by Brainiac.

“Happy birthday, Kal-El. It is approximately 7 am, giving you one hour and twenty minutes to get ready for work, Bruce Wayne-El,” the little machine announced.

“I swear, one of these days I’m going to throw a magnet at it, and see how badly it malfunctions,” Bruce muttered.

“Don’t let it irritate you, we’ll have another day,” Kal said, kissing his husband again.

Not wanting to, but having to break the kiss, Bruce replied, “But today’s your birthday, Kal.”

“All the more reason for you to get out of work early and give me a proper birthday lay,” Kal stated, and both laughed softly.

When Bruce was finally in the shower, Kal set to work making breakfast. He knew his husband would only have ten minutes to eat before having to make the thirty-five minute drive from their home farm to Wayne-El Tech, but he wasn’t going to let his man work on an empty stomach.

As he did so, he remembered fondly the first day the two of them met. They had barely hit puberty before they were introduced, and were then informed that they were to be the best of friends.

Of course it was difficult at first, because Kal was humble and wanted to live on a farm, while Bruce wanted to do more, and appeared snotty. They were also so competitive with each other.

They even made a bet once as to how many times they could get laid within a month. Kal had courted Lana Lang, from Earth, and spent the entire month worshiping her body like a religion. Bruce, meanwhile, had slept with two or three Kryptonian girls a day. In the end it was a draw.

Thankfully, as time moved on, they matured, and like their parents wanted, they became best friends. But it wasn’t until Lex Luthor arrived that things changed between them again.

**Clark…**

Shaking his head, he nearly missed the question, “You okay, dad?”

“Yes, I’m fine Dick, just got up too fast,” Kal answered. He then asked, “Is your brother up, too?”

“Not yet, I’ll go get him,” Dick replied, and went off to wake his little brother Tim.

Kal smiled as he watched the young man walk back into the hallway. He loved both of his adopted sons so much, but he couldn’t help but want to make one with Bruce. Producing children through test tube was still in the experimental process though.

The project was something LexCorp Industries was working on, and that fact brought Kal back to his earlier musings.

Lex was also from Earth, and had been the one that made both Bruce and Kal question their orientation. He flirted shamelessly with the both of them, making them jealous of the other, or so they thought at first.

It wasn’t until Lex set them up did they realize they weren’t really jealous of each other, but of Lex himself, who now was just their mutual friend.

Suddenly, Bruce came rushing through the house, grabbing his briefcase and a small piece of toast saying, “No time to eat! Gotta go! See you later on tonight!”

Then with a quick peck on the cheek, he was gone.

“I wonder what that was all about,” Kal mumbled to himself.

**Clark…**

Messaging his temple, Kal tried to figure out why he was having these random bursts of dizziness, but was thankful he was at least able to make breakfast for his boys.

Drinking his coffee, he watched calmly as Dick and Tim ate their food happily, until Tim ran off with Krypto.

“You think I can have a cat?” Dick then asked, sipping his juice.

“We’ve been over this, and the answer is still the same,” Kal replied, trying not to smile as his eldest pouted. He then imagined how funny it was going to be when Dick’s birthday came up and he found a cat on his bed.

**Clark…**

“Dad you okay?!” Kal suddenly heard, not realizing he had fallen.

“Tim! Call Grandpa! Dad needs help!”

“No! No need for that! I’m fine, it’s just a dizzy spell,” he tried to explain.

Dick looked at his father and said, “You know I won’t believe that till Grandpa says so.”

Sighing, Kal nodded his head, and replied, “Fine, but we’ll go to him. No need for him to leave behind all his other patients just to see me.”

Thomas and Martha Wayne would spend up to six months on the planet Krypton and the other six months on Earth. This allowed Thomas to create two prominent hospitals and aide all that needed it.

And thankfully, he found nothing to be wrong with Kal, except for maybe lack of sleep and dehydration.

“We’ll leave it up to you two to make sure your dad here gets plenty of rest and juice,” Thomas ordered jokingly to Dick and Tim. Both boys nodded anyway and shook their heads at Kal. He felt embarrassed.

**Clark…**

A portrait of the Wayne family, above a fireplace, and a man with his back facing Kal looking straight at it, appeared in his mind. Then the man, now in some strange bat costume, was kneeling before a gravestone in the pouring rain. The stone had the word ‘Wayne’ on it.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur, as Kal couldn’t get those images out of his head. Who was that man?

He somewhat reminded him of Bruce, but that couldn’t be possible. His husband’s parents were alive and well. And the man he saw was too depressed compared to his sarcastic yet romantic lover.

Besides, Kal had never been to Earth, so how could he know what Gotham City or Wayne Manor even looked like?

Distracted though he might be, he didn’t fail to notice his sons whispering some type of secret into each other’s ear. What were they up to?

He became even more suspicious when Dick used the excuse of needing more razors to leave the house. The boy hardly ever shaved…

**Clark!**

“Maybe you should take a nap? You know, until dad gets back,” Tim suggested, concerned.

“That might be a good idea,” Kal said, and retired to his room.

Laying his head down for what seemed like a minute, Kal was surprised to find it was already evening. Perhaps he hadn’t been getting enough sleep.

**Clark! Wake up!**

“You awake?” He heard his husband say, as he entered the room quietly.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep so much,” Kal admitted.

“It’s okay, you needed the rest,” Bruce reassured and kissed him.

Deepening the kiss, Kal pulled his husband onto the bed, and tried to resume where they had left off that morning. His lover didn’t protest, and in fact encouraged it.

But again they were interrupted, only this time it was a baby's cry that did it.

Pulling away, Kal looked at his husband, seeing him smile and nod. So, in a rush, he ran out of their bedroom and into the living room to discover something, something grand.

Sitting between Dick and Tim was a little basket, and nestled inside of it was a baby.

“Happy Birthday, Kal,” Bruce whispered behind him.

“Thanks to LexCorp Industries, you and dad now have a baby!” Dick proclaimed.

“His name is Kon,” Tim then added, excited.

**He’s going to kill her, Clark…**

There were arms around his waist, he must’ve fallen again. What was wrong with him? Either way, his husband carried him back to their bedroom, and appeared very worried, if not a little scared.

“Can I hold the baby?” Kal asked softly, and was grateful when Tim handed over the infant. He was then left alone with his new son, as Bruce went off to contact his father.

Kon was still crying, if not worse than before. It was then realization hit him.

The man that had been standing in front of the portrait, and the grave, was Bruce—Batman.

His husband’s parents were dead. No, they weren’t even married, which meant his sons didn’t belong to him, only to Bruce.

He looked to the baby in his arms, remembering that LexCorp Industries had made it. Lex Luthor was not their friend. He was an enemy, because…

Because Kal-El was Superman. He was also Clark Kent, a journalist for the Daily Planet on Earth. Earth, not Krypton. Krypton had been destroyed.

**Please Clark…**

“Kal, tell me, what’s wrong?” Bruce seemed to plead. Batman never pleads, at least not out loud.

“Bruce, can I see the inscription on your ring?” he requested.

Unsure and confused, Bruce did so, and Kal took his time examining it. It was the same as his, only the stone was red. The inscription only confirmed what his mind knew to be true.

_‘To My Dark Knight, My Heart and Desire.’_

Why the title of ‘Dark Knight’ if his husband wasn’t Batman?

Everything in this world was just a dream, a wonderful dream, including Kon, their son. The son Kal-El always wanted with the man he loved.

The baby finally stopped crying, but the planet Krypton started to quake in its place.

Looking to Bruce one last time, Kal stated, “I love you, Bruce, and I promise to let you know once I wake up.”

He then gave one final kiss, before being ripped from his heart’s dream.

-End


End file.
